


Unexpected

by telethiastar



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, F/M, First Kiss, Gift Giving, Help, Love Confessions, Ophilia is just v sweet, Therion is very tsundere in this lmaooo, also someone pls save Therion he doesn't know what to do with Feelings, he's trying his best, sajfkafhkajfk, this took way too long to finish, why.....did I take so long to write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 19:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17772680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telethiastar/pseuds/telethiastar
Summary: “Um, Therion? You can… You can open it, now.”The thief shakes his head. “No,” he mumbles, almost too quiet to hear. “I can’t accept this.”The cleric falters. “W...what?”“I told you,” Therion mutters, quieter this time. “I don’t deserve something like this.”“But you don’t even know what it is!”He shoves the box back. “I don’t need to. I know that whatever it is, I’m not worth it.”





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> hhhhh this was supposed to be written in time for Christmas but it's Valentines so here ya go

Therion shivers in the crisp air of Flamesgrace, tugging his scarf up higher on his face. Snow glitters all around him, and he would have stopped to enjoy the scenery if he weren’t on the verge of losing his fingers to the cold. It’s a shame too; Flamesgrace certainly has a pleasant atmosphere to it. The lamps all around almost seem warm enough to combat the cold, with their calm, inviting light. 

As he walks by, he spots different groups of people, each one wearing bright smiles, and he shivers again. He’ll never understand how people can tolerate this kind of climate. It’s much easier to enjoy life when the possibility of getting hypothermia isn’t right around the corner.

Therion shakes his head, tucking his arms inside his shawl as he makes his way through the lantern-lit snowy town. He needs to find his way back to the cathedral, if only so he doesn’t freeze. It definitely has nothing to do with the fact that he left abruptly, and that they’re probably worried about him. Yep, nothing at all.

He looks around, doing a full 360 to try and figure out where he actually is right now.  _ Damn, he should have been paying attention. Now he has no idea how to find his way back. _

Before the thief can get any more lost, however, he’s stopped by a delicate gloved hand on his shoulder.

“Therion?”

“Ah!” he jumps, whipping around lightning fast as he pulls out his dagger.

His eyes meet with those of a blonde cleric, and he lowers his arm.

“Ophilia,” he breathes, relief flashing in his emerald eyes.

The woman in question caps a hand over her chest. “Goodness, Therion,” she begins. “I didn’t mean to startle you.”

“You didn’t startle me,” Therion argues. “I was just surprised to see you.”

Ophilia smiles. “Well, in any case… This is for you.”

She hands him a small ornate box with simple decorations. It’s about the size of his palm, and Therion can only wonder what’s inside.

That’s all he does, though. He accepts it, but doesn’t make any move to open it, instead eyeing it with a cold, expressionless gaze, debating its worth. Eventually, Ophilia nervously clears her throat, unsure of what to do.

“Um, Therion? You can… You can open it, now.”

The thief shakes his head. “No,” he mumbles, almost too quiet to hear. “I can’t accept this.”

The cleric falters. “W...what?”

“I told you,” Therion mutters, quieter this time. “I don’t deserve something like this.”

“But you don’t even know what it is!”

He shoves the box back. “I don’t need to. I know that whatever it is, I’m not worth it.”

His point made, Therion swiftly turns on his heel to make his way back to the cathedral, despite still not knowing the way there, but he’s not about to admit that anytime soon.

Even if he wanted to, though, he doesn’t get the chance, as Ophilia calls him before he can even get ten feet away.

“Um, Therion?”

He stops without turning around. “What is it?”

“That’s, er, the wrong way to the cathedral.”

Therion shrugs. “I’m not going to the cathedral.”

“Where are you going then?”

At this, he only shrugs before continuing his pace. It’s not long before he’s stopped again.

“Therion?” Ophilia calls again.

The thief huffs in frustration. “ _ What? _ ” he snaps.

Ophilia strides towards him, purpose in every step. When she reaches him, she hands the small box back to him once more.

“Listen, Therion,” she begins, locking eyes with him with an intensity he’s never seen before. “I know you have little value for yourself, but it still pains me to hear you say such things.” 

She averts her eyes for a second, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

“And… I know you won’t believe me, but...I really do enjoy your company.”

At this, Therion can’t help the pink dusting his cheeks. He’s quick to avert his eyes, his brain frantically trying to come up with a proper response. He could just be curt and shrug it off like it’s nothing, but the truth is, Ophilia’s managed to create a crack in the walls he’s built around himself. Plus, he feels like he owes her something at least halfway decent, and he hates feeling indebted to people.

He shrinks into his scarf awkwardly. “Er...thanks. I guess.”

Ophilia smiles. “Of course.”

There’s a long pause before either of them speaks again. The blonde wordlessly takes Therion’s hand, guiding him on the way back to the cathedral. He wants to believe it’s the cold that’s turning his cheeks red, but he knows that isn’t true.

When they finally arrive, Ophilia stops just before the doors. She turns to face him, a determined light in her eyes.

“Therion, can I tell you something?”

The man in question looks past her for a moment. “Can’t we go inside first?” He’s not trying to sound rude, it’s just that he’s  _ freezing _ and he would very much like to warm up sometime  _ today _ .

The cleric averts her gaze. “Oh, right… Sorry.”

She gently pushes the doors open and enters, Therion following behind.

“Anyway, I just wanted to say…” Ophilia begins once they find a comfortable spot, and away from everyone else, Therion notes.

She plays with her hair nervously. “You’re a wonderful person, Therion. I didn’t feel this way when you started traveling with us, but I’ve enjoyed being able to spend time with you over the last few months. And even though I don’t agree with what you do for a living, I… I think I’ve fallen in love with you.”

The thief just stares forward blankly, completely dumbfounded. Of all the things for her to say, this is the most unexpected. He doesn’t voice this, however, so Ophilia takes his silence as an opportunity to elaborate.

“I mean… I just really like to talk to you. I know that sounds strange, because you typically don’t socialize with others, but I wanted you to know. And—”

“Ophilia,” Therion cuts her off.

She stops. “Huh?”

“Stop talking.”

She obeys, covering her mouth with a gloved hand before beginning to apologize. Before she can even get the words out, however, she’s interrupted when the thief takes her by the chin to pull her in for a soft kiss. It only lasts for a few seconds, but it’s enough to turn Ophilia’s cheeks a bright red.

When they separate, the blonde averts her gaze. “Um...wow. I...wasn’t expecting that.” It’s not much, but it’s all she can think of.

Therion cups her face with his hand. “Look, Ophilia. There’s no need to apologize. I don’t mind talking with you. And…” He breaks eye contact for a moment. “I never thought I’d be saying this, but I guess… I’m in love with you, too.”

There’s a long moment of stillness while the cleric processes what she just heard. She blinks once, twice, before her eyes widen in shock and she backs up slightly, her face even redder than before.

“Therion, I…  _ What _ ?”

The man in question shrinks into his scarf. “Sorry,” he mutters. “That made you uncomfortable, didn’t it? I should have asked first.”

Ophilia shakes her head. “No, i-it’s fine. You just caught me off guard is all.”

The thief gives a small smile. “Well, in that case…”

“Huh?”

“I guess we should, er… Make this official, right?”

The blonde blinks. “Oh, right! Um…”

Therion takes her hand gently. “Can I...kiss you again?”

She smiles. “Of course, Therion.”

He cups her face once again, bringing her closer. This time, she’s more than happy to follow his lead, leaning into his touch as he wraps his other arm around her waist. When their lips connect, it’s like they’re in a completely different world. Ophilia reaches up to tangle her fingers into Therion’s snowy hair, and he hums in response. It’s more passionate this time, and the two of them are more than okay with that. 

They only pull apart when they hear a whistle and the sound of Primrose’s delicate claps in the distance.

**Author's Note:**

> don't ask me what's in the box cuz I have no idea


End file.
